Conociendo a Kristen Stewart
by Arizona G
Summary: Summary:—Hola Kris... Espera Kristen? —La mire boquiabierta.— Que haces aquí? —Tenía a Kristen Stewart en persona frente a mi.


Conociendo a Kristen Stewart.

Summary:—Hola Kris... Espera Kristen? —La mire boquiabierta.— Que haces aquí? —Tenía a Kristen Stewart en persona frente a mi.

Realmente salió algo diferente a lo que tenía en mente, pero pff dudé en escribirlo o guardarlo para mí... Y tenía sueño y era de noche... Y preferí dormir y al día siguiente lo había olvidado casi por completo, sólo quedando con una leve idea... Pero ahí está.

* * *

—Que piensas de la novia de Robert Pattinson?

Lo mire indiferente. —Nada.

—Pero no eres su fans?—Me preguntó confundido.

Me aclaré la garganta.—En realidad soy fans de Kristen Stewart.

—Oh vale...—susurro pensativo—Y que tan fans de Kristen eres?—Indago curioso.

Ahora yo lo mire confundida y recelosa.—A que viene la pregunta?

Él realmente estaba actuando raro. De cuando acá quería hablar de mis artistas favoritos...

—Solo contesta por favor.

Bufe exasperada. —Sabes que la admiró...

—Esa no es una respuesta —Acusó.

Maldita sea, me removí incómoda. Justo hoy que no tenía ganas de hablar de ellos, digo se que como fans no soy buena, de saber casi no se nada de ellos, de ella, pero la admiró. No me paso horas vigilando su vida y eso es bueno no? Creó que hacerlo es más ser acosadora que fans. Realmente pienso que a de ser incómodo tener a miles de personas pendientes de lo que haces, que dices, a donde vas. Pienso en ello y me da escalofríos, amo mi privacidad y no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos, teniendo a personas que se creen con derecho de opinar y criticar sus vidas.

—Pues yo que se, si me preguntan realmente no se casi nada de ella, siempre olvido su cumpleaños, su edad, su nombre completo, el nombre de sus padres, cuantos hermanos tiene y como se llaman... —Mordi mi labio— Veo sus películas después de los estrenos en cine, no recuerdo todas en las que ha salido, ni cuando, ni con quien o dónde... Son cosas que como fans se supone que debería saber, pero realmente siempre las olvidó...

—Entonces...?

—Me gusta que siempre está en movimiento, si no esta haciendo una película está modelando para Chanel, esta siendo la cara para algún perfume, siendo portada alguna revista... Visitando programas de espectáculos... Viajando por el mundo... Estando en alfombras rojas... En premios... Saliendo con sus amigos...

—Hablando de amigos... Que piensas de ella saliendo con su amiga, ahora pareja Alicia?

Esto más bien parece un programa de espectaculos—Oye a que viene todo esto?

Encogió los hombros—Curiosidad... Contesta.

—No lo se... Que tengo que pensar? Es su vida.

—Pero no te molesta? Digo hace tiempo salía con Robert Pattinson y ahora con otra chica...

Lo mire burlona—Tocas esté tema por algo en particular? Quieres decirme algo? Acaso tú...?

—No...! Como puedes pensar que... —Se estremeció.

—Es bueno saberlo amor, pensé que tendría que buscarme otro novio—Le bromeé.

Me miro mal.—Ni te atrevas—Advirtio furioso.

—Me gusta esta chica. —Rio una voz a mis espaldas igual a la de...

—Kristen?

—Hola —Saludó la chica divertida.

—Hola Kris... Espera Kristen? —La mire boquiabierta.— Que haces aquí? —Tenía a Kristen Stewart en persona frente a mi.

Cuanto habrá escuchado? Que vergüenza!

Ella sonrió.

— Arruinaste la Sorpresa! —grito Sebastian de pronto.

Kristen rodó los ojos.

Volteé a mirarlo. —Conocias a Kristen Stewart y no me lo dijiste? —Cuestione incrédula y molesta.

—Nena... Puedo explicar... —Lo corté.

—Desde cuando la conoces?

Rascó su nuca nervioso.—Eh...

Entrecerre los ojos. —Desde cuándo...

—Hace un tiempo...—dijo rendido.

Frunci el ceño —La conocías hace tiempo y no se te ocurrió decirme? Estas de broma?

—Cariño...

—Te dije que se enfadaría—Hablo de nuevo Kristen.

Abri la boca a un más sorprendida.—Le hablantes de mi? Que le dijiste? Porque a mi no me hablantes de ella? No me tienes confianza? Por eso no me quisiste decir que la conocías? Te burlabas de mi? Responde!

—Como quieres que te responda si tu no me dejas hablar?—Refunfuño.

Lo golpeé. —Agh eres un idota—Golpe—Cabeza de chorlito—Manotazo—Estúpido—Golpe—Imbécil...

—Esto es divertido—rió la actriz.

Quise mirarla mal por burlarse, pero vamos, es Kristen Stewart.

—Callate Stewart—gruño Sebastian.

—Eh no le hables asi—regañe dándole otro golpe.

—Ya, que me vas a dejar tonto mujer!—Suplico abochornado.

—Ya lo estas cariño, ya lo éstas

—Mejor me voy para que hablen...

Temblé. Que mierda voy hacer yo sola con Kristen? Que le digo? Y si me quedó callada como estúpida...—No!—grite tomándolo de la muñeca— Te quedas

—Nena...

—Dejalo que se valla—pidio Kristen. —Me gustaría que habláramos.

—Traenos unas cervezas por favor cariño. —Pedí cuando se retiraba.

—Woah chica tu si sabés.— Celebró Kristen.

—Genial ahora soy el camarero—Resoplo Sebastian marchándose.

—Siento el espectáculo de hace esto—dije vergonzosa.

—No te preocupes —Le resto importancia con una sonrisa.

—Me dirias desde cuando conoces a Sebastian y que haces aquí?—Pedi curiosa— realmente no creó que el me diga nada.

Negó con la cabeza.—Es un idiota—suspiro—Le dije que te molestarías si no te lo contaba cuando me habló de ti, pero no me hizo caso.

Y ahí comenzó la plática con una de las personas que más he admirado en mi vida. Quien lo diría? Yo conociendo y platicando con Kristen Stewart en persona. Ni en mis más loco sueños.

Fue una charla amena, yo no veía a Kristen como una estrella de cine, la veía como ella quería que la viera y como realmente siempre la he visto... como una persona más, más allá de una estrella de cine... Kristen la persona es maravillosa, tanto como la actriz

Y ella me lo confirmó de nuevo al tratarme y hacerme sentir como su igual, aunque siendo sincera hay años luz diferencias entre nosotras. Diferencias que al platicar con ella, hace que desaparezcan.

Stewart es una chica realmente increíble. sólo comprobé lo que ya intuía y me alegra enormemente que me diera la oportunidad de conocerla.

El tiempo pasó y llegó la hora de despedirnos.

—Gracias por esto, me alegra realmente haberte conocido y que te hayas tomado el tiempo para hacerlo conmigo.

Le resto importancia —No es nada

Dudosa si acercarme o no la miré. No ha de ser cómodo que siempre te quieran andar abrazando, a mi en particular me molesta un poco que las personas quiera hacerlo conmigo. Pero realmente me gustaría un abrazó de ella...

—Puedo darte un abrazó de despedida?—le preguntó algo insegura.

—Claro

—Gracias —Murmure en medió del abrazó y me separé.

Me hizo adios con la mano. dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Kristen...—La llamé timida cuando se alejaba, para que se detuviera.

—Si?

—Gracias —dije solemnemente de nuevo.

Dio media vuelta para estar frente a mi. —Porque? —Me preguntó curiosa.

Suspire. —Gracias por no rendirte cuándo no te dieron el papel para esa pelicula cuando eras una niña— Pause— Gracias por ser perseverante, por luchar por tus sueños y por ser quien eres hoy en día, por ser la inspiración para muchas chicas como yo, quienes te admiramos y vemos en ti un gran ejemplo a seguir...—Exhale nerviosa—Gracias por ser tú... Un ejemplo de lucha y valor... Gracias porque, gracias a personas como tú, yo quiero ser mejor persona... —Todo lo solté mirando al suelo nerviosa.

Kristen aclaró su garganta y la miré, tenía las manos meditas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y se balanceaba incómoda.

—No se que decirte... No creó merecer el agradecimiento dado que todo ello lo hice por mi...—Lo sabía y por ello aún más la admiraba, realmente me gustaría tener su tenacidad, su fuerza y valor para luchar por mis metas.— Pero el que te sientas así... Mierda me has emocionado—rió nerviosa— El que tú y otras chicas se sientan así, que yo las haya inspirado, que mi trabajo lo haya hecho—suspiro— eso soló es un plus... Gracias por tus palabras aunque no las merezca...

—Lo hacés... Las mereces —asegure convencida.

—Bueno pues gracias, esperó no defraudarlos y si lo hago también esperó que entiendan que como ustedes yo también cometo errores... que soy humana...

Asenti—Lo errores nos hacen mejor persona. Los tomamos, los hacemos nuestros y aprendemos de ellos—estuve de acuerdo—Muchos veran en ti, quizás una mujer débil, pero tu de la debilidad sacas fortaleza, abrazas esa fragilidad y la explotas sacando de ellas cosas maravillosas, creó que eso es lo que más admiró de ti. Tu fuerza.

No buscas ser perfecta, ni finges serlo. Admiró que no sigas la corriente, que luches por tus ideales y lo que quieres, que seas capaz de cometer errores y aceptarlos. Eres una guerrera.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí gracias. Lo escribí ayer.

No conosco a Kris y no creó hacerlo nunca esto es lo más cerca que estaré ella, no es perfecta lo se, yo menos, no me ciego cómo fan, se que comete y cometera errores como todos, se que caera y se levantara, y eso es lo que lo hace más humana y mejor persona. Y es por ello que, orgullosa soy su fans, aún y cuando olvide o no sepa cosas, como los nombres de sus familiares o amigos o todas las películas en las que participa. Esperó sobre todo con los años poder seguir ahí para ella, viendo desde lejos su potencial como actriz y la gran persona que intuyó es, seguir creciendo.

Callie.


End file.
